SpidermanThe Tradegy Within
by Superguy-In-Tights
Summary: The tradegies Spidey has faced can't account to this. But everything is not what is seems......
1. A killing

The Tragedy Within  
  
by Superguy_In_Tights  
  
Prologue  
  
There was no way that Spiderman knew it was going to come to this. The horrible ending which  
he should have known would come. The lives of his loved ones were battered and torn apart by  
the seams. As he saw the thing coming he knew it would hit with full force onto the city of New  
York.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Peter walked through the brisk wintered streets, through puddles and trash. The bad part of town  
was his least favorite place to go. The houses on either side of him were broken down, one room  
buildings.  
  
The people of this city have no respect for humanity. He thought. No respect for anything or  
anyone but themselves.   
  
He kicked a can aside and kept the pace. He was following a crime story which one of his fellow  
workers had wrote. Of course, JJ had exploded. He wanted his fund raiser to be on the front, not  
some story about "SOME STUPID KID GETTING BEATEN TO DEATH!!" That was how it was  
with JJ. Never satisfied.  
Peter trudged on throw the snow which was beginning to fall at an amazing rate.  
  
*******  
  
"What are you talking about??? You beat the kid and didn't steal anything from the house?!?!"  
A small man stood in a deserted hallway, screaming at a hooded figure. "What the hell were you  
thinking!?!?!? Jeez! Get out of my site you filthy piece of crap! You'll never work here again!"  
  
The small man walked off in a hurry in the direction of the exit. The hooded figure muttered  
something under his breath, "watch out for the exit." No sooner than the hooded figure mutter this,  
but the small man pulled open the doors, and a small dart hit him in the back of the neck. He  
collapsed onto the floor and lay lifeless there for no one to find him.  
  
"Hmm, too bad for him." The hooded figure stepped over the lifeless body of JP Himmens, a  
well known crime guru, and out into the streets of New York. 


	2. In the chase

Spiderman- The Tragedy Within  
  
by Superguy_In_Tights  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Spiderman attached his web line to a tall office building. He swung hard and fast through the skies  
of New York. He noticed a police car zoom by. In mid air, he flipped over and swung the other  
direction, following the cop car.  
I swerved to the right and Spiderman almost fell from trying to follow directly behind. He took a  
short cut. Running over the roof tops, he leapt in pure hope of finding another building to attach a  
web line. There was one, and he swung on after the swerving police car.  
  
*******  
  
The police car was joined by others. Only these weren't helping the person inside, they were after  
him. The hooded figure swerved and spun, leaving the other police's heads spinning.  
  
"Not so easy now, is it?" He hissed into the intercom. "Try and catch me if you must. But you  
won't, I can guarantee it." With that, he swerved around another corner, and took off at top  
speed.  
  
*******  
  
Mary Jane Watson Parker sat at the dining room table, waiting for her Peter to return.  
  
I wonder where he could be. He said he would be home by now. Hmmm.   
  
She began to eat her already cold dinner. After she finished she put Peter's in the fridge and  
retired to the living room for some late night sitcom mania.  
  
*******  
  
Spiderman was still in hot pursuit of the police car. He still didn't know that the hooded figure  
drove the car, he knew that it was going somewhere in a hurry.  
He let go of his web line and free-fell around three stories. He pressed his palm and a sticky  
"webbing" squirted out of his wrist. He swung another two blocks until the cop cars were two  
stories below him. He free-fell again, and this time landed on the front cop car. The hooded figure  
was startled and swerved into another office building that littered the block. The hooded figure  
was throw out of the front window, the glass shattering everywhere. Hi cloak was ripped and torn  
before he hit the ground.  
The instant that the car hit the building, Spiderman had leapt off the car and onto the building. He  
saw that the person lying in a small puddle of blood was not a cop, and swung down to save him.  
Before he could get there, the car blew up in an explosion of twisted metal and concrete. The  
people around screamed as the wreckage was hurled at them by the sheer force of the explosion. 


End file.
